The invention relates to automotive fuel systems and more particularly, to a pressure regulating valve and system.
In an automotive engine system, fuel may be pumped from a tank through a fuel rail to an injector. It is believed that the pressure of fuel delivered to the injector should be controlled to allow a desired quantity of fuel to pass through the injector into the cylinders of the engine. Pressure regulators may be incorporated in the fuel rail to provide pressure control. Excess fuel that is pumped from the tank through a fuel rail may also be returned to the tank through a return line.
The invention provides a pressure regulating valve. This valve includes a housing defining a chamber with a first passage and a second passage, a pressure operative member separating the first passage and the second passage and having at least a first and a second position, and a spring biasing the pressure operative member to the first position. The first passage has a first volume with a flow therethrough when the pressure operative member is in the first position, and the first passage has a second volume and a first portion of the flow therethrough and the second passage has a second portion of the flow therethrough when the pressure operative member is in the second position.
The invention also provides a pressure regulating system. This system includes a pressure regulating valve having a housing defining a chamber with a first passage and a second passage, a pressure operative member separating the first passage and the second passage and having at least a first and a second position, and a spring biasing the pressure operative member to the first position; an injector communicating with the first passage of the pressure regulating valve; a diverter having an inlet communicating with a fuel supply, a first outlet communicating with the first passage of the pressure regulating valve, and a second outlet communicating with the second passage of the pressure regulating valve; a filter located between the first outlet and the pressure regulating valve, and a fuel pump located between the fuel supply and the diverter. The first passage has a first volume and a flow therethrough when the pressure operative member is in the first position. The first passage has a second volume and a first portion of the flow therethrough and the second passage has a second portion of the flow therethrough when the pressure operative member is in the second position.
The invention provides another pressure regulating system. This system includes a pressure regulating valve having a housing defining a chamber with a first passage and a second passage, a pressure operative member separating the first passage and the second passage and having at least a first and a second position, and a spring biasing the pressure operative member to the first position; an injector communicating with the pressure regulating valve through the first passage; a fuel tank communicating with the pressure regulating valve; a diverter having an inlet receiving a fuel supply from the fuel tank, a first outlet supplying the flow to the first passage of the pressure regulating valve, and a second outlet supplying the flow to the second passage of the pressure regulating valve; a filter located between the first outlet and the first passage; and a fuel pump located between the fuel supply and the diverter. The pressure operative member has a diaphragm operatively connected to a sealing gasket by a stem. The first passage has a first volume with a flow therethrough when the pressure operative member is in the first position. The first passage has a second volume and a first portion of the flow therethrough and the second passage has a second portion of the flow therethrough when the pressure operative member is in the second position.
The invention further provides a method of supplying fuel to a fuel injector. This method includes a pressure regulating valve having a housing defining a chamber with a first passage and a second passage, a pressure operative member separating the first passage and the second passage and having at least a first and a second position, a diaphragm having a first seat, a sealing gasket, having a second seat, and a stem operatively connected to the diaphragm and the sealing gasket and a spring biasing the pressure operative member to the first position; pumping a flow from a fuel supply to a diverter having an inlet, a first outlet, and a second outlet; supplying a first portion of the flow from the first outlet to the first passage and a second portion of the flow from the second outlet to the second passage; allowing the first portion of the flow from the first passage to an injector; and moving the sealing gasket away from the second seat if a pressure in the first passage exceeds a force exerted by the spring. The first passage has a first volume when the pressure operative member is in the first position. The first passage has a second volume when the pressure operative member is in the second position.
The invention provides another method of supplying fuel to a fuel injector. This method includes a housing defining a chamber with a first passage and a second passage, a pressure operative member separating the first passage and the second passage and having at least a first and a second position, a diaphragm having a first seat and a seating surface, a sealing gasket having a second seat and a seating surface with a diameter substantially equal to a diameter of the seating surface of the diaphragm, and a stem operatively connected to the diaphragm and the sealing gasket, and a spring biasing the pressure operative member to the first position; pumping a flow from a fuel tank to a diverter having an inlet, a first outlet, and a second outlet; supplying a first portion of the flow from the first outlet to the first passage and a second portion of the flow from the second outlet to the second passage; passing the first portion of the flow from the first outlet through a filter; allowing the first portion of the flow from the first passage to an injector, moving the sealing gasket away from the second seat and the diaphragm toward the first seat if a pressure in the first passage exceeds a force exerted by the spring; reducing the first portion of the flow to the first passage and increasing the second portion of the flow to the second passage if the pressure in the first passage exceeds the force exerted by the spring; and returning the second portion of the flow from the second passage to the fuel tank if the pressure in the first passage exceeds the force exerted by the spring. The first passage has a first volume when the pressure operative member is in the first position. The first passage has a second volume when the pressure operative member is in the second position.